Make It Burn, Baby
by Agridulce
Summary: Si juegas con fuego acabas quemándote y Mimi Tachikawa era puro fuego.Yamato era su manager y ella una exitosa modelo fuera de su alcance.Mimi parece divertirse probocandolo pero,¿podrá Yamato resistirse a la tentación en persona?  AU/Michi/Mimiato


**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

He tenido muchos, muchos problemas. Entre ellos problemas como la falta de tiempo para escribir y el bloqueo mental. Solo espero que esta nueva historia me desbloquee un poco y que al menos, me sirva para empezar a tantear el terreno Mimato, que siempre me ha fascinado pero nunca he escrito sobre esta pareja. También tengo que destacar que Digimon era una serie que veía cuando era pequeña…si me equivoco al escribir algún nombre o algo espero que me disculpen. Esto solo lo hago como hobby, tampoco pretendo ganarme la vida en ello xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose y Mimi Tachikawa era puro como ninguna,inalcanzable como pocas,objeto de su deseo y fantasías mas eró¿Que podía hacer él?Solo era su manager y ella...una exitosa modelo fuera de su alcance.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Mimato (Yamato I. x Mimi T.) También tendrá algo de Michi (Taichi Y. x Mimi T.) ya saben, para dar celillos y poner la cosa interesante :P

**Advertencias**: AU, algo de lenguaje obsceno, OCC (justificado para que la trama del fic se desarrolle como yo lo quiero xD), alguna que otra escena calenturienta y más adelante, lemon explicito.

* * *

><p>-No plagiar- Narración, dialogo.<p>

-**No plagiar**- Palabras clave, énfasis.

-_No plagiar_- Conversaciones telefónicas, flash back.

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR LEER CUIDADOSAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE CADA CAPITULO ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER; DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, LA TRAMA DEL FIC SÍ. NO PLAGIAR.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>AKE IT BURN, BAB**Y**

**By**: _A_gridulc_e_

**Capitulo 1**

**Él, ella y el perro**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>l recibir aquella importante llamada la mañana anterior no podía haber estado más contento, pero ahora, en aquellos momentos y con la canción de moda de aquel caluroso y agobiante verano que apenas acababa de dar comienzo de fondo en su coche, no podía estar más nervioso.

Sí, Yamato Ishida nervioso. Y es que no todos los días trabajando como manager y representante de estrellitas e ídolos de poca monta sin futuro alguno, de golpe tus jefes por un venazo inexplicable te ofrecían pasar a ser el manager de alguien importante. **Mucho** más importante que los estúpidos y las egocéntricas a los que estabas acostumbrado a manejar.

Y… ¿Ahora, _porqué_? Era una buena pregunta. Llevaba cuatro años trabajando para aquella agencia de jóvenes talentos llamada "_Gold Talent_" –sí, un maravilloso y original nombre para una agencia de talentos- para la cual trabajaban grandes artistas de toda clase de especialidades y siempre, y sin excepción alguna, le había tocado asesorar y manejar los asuntos de los más pringados. No es que fuera un mal manager, él se consideraba alguien trabajador, serio, responsable y cumplidor, pero al ser tan joven seguramente no lo tenían mucho en cuenta. Entonces, volviendo a lo de antes… ¿Por qué ahora le habían ofrecido ese…"cambio de aires"? No es que le molestara… ¡Era la oportunidad que siempre había estado esperando que le diesen! Pero no era tonto y algo le decía que aquello no era realmente tan bueno como pintaba. Más por la repentina llamada y aquella cita apresurada para hablar sobre su nuevo trabajo. Parecía más bien que sus jefes tenían prisa por hacer que aceptara trabajar en ello…

_Y eso no acababa de ser del todo fiable_.

Estacionó el vehículo en el parquin privado del edificio principal de la agencia y mientras apagaba la radio y bajaba del auto se tomó la molestia de observar los coches de su alrededor. Algunos eran algo más modositos como el suyo, pero otros eran auténticos cochazos. Más que un parking de una oficina parecía una exposición de coches de lujo.

Sonrió. Si aceptaba ese trabajo bien podría seguramente permitirse uno de aquellos cochazos- o al menos uno mucho mejor que el que tenía-. Mientras más populares y famosos eran las estrellas, más cobraban sus managers, eso era de cajón. Y si era verdad que iban a encargarle ocuparse de alguien tan importante bien le esperaba un buen sueldazo que no le vendría nada mal. También más faena, pero quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.

Sin más distracciones, apresuró el paso. Llegaba a tiempo, puesto que odiaba la impuntualidad y eso no le permitía retrasarse ni un minuto, pero aun así no quería demorarse mucho en caminar bajo los rallos del sol que parecían querer abrasar aquella piel clara y bien cuidada de la que era poseedor, tan solo cubierta por un polo azul marino de algodón y unos tejanos pitillo oscuros. Una vestimenta si más no sencilla, pero que gracias a su buen cuerpo y a su atractivo le daban un muy buen porte difícil de resistir para las mujeres que lo observaban.

Justo cuando cruzó las puertas de la entrada empezó a vibrar su móvil. Antes de cogerlo, observó en la pantalla de quien se trataba la llamada.

-Takeru- Saludó a su hermano al descolgar el teléfono móvil.

- _¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es agradable, es borde? ¿Cuánto cobras ahora? ¿Qué… _– Esas y mil y una preguntas más le abordaron de sopetón.- _¡Dímelo todo!_-

Matt esbozó una sonrisa. Su hermano siempre tan impaciente.

-Aun no he entrado a la reunión-Le dijo, siendo contestado por un suspiro de decepción.

-_Pensaba que ya habrías salido…_-Se explicó el joven- _¡Pues te llamo dentro de un rato, no puedo esperar por saber que súper estrella te ha tocado!_-

-Luego te cuento-Le dijo como despedida.

-_Espero que aceptes sea quien sea, no nos vendría mal algo más de dinero_-Le respondió su hermano aparentemente sin intención alguna de finalizar aun la conversación.

-Lo sé Takeru-Le respondió-Además, no creo que sea alguien tan problemático como para renunciar a un aumento-

Eso pareció tranquilizar a su pequeño hermano.

-_Bueno, te llamo luego_-Le escuchó responder a modo de despedida-_Suerte hermano_-

Matt sonrió. Desde que recibió la llamada de sus jefes el día anterior, su pequeño hermano Takeru no había parado de atosigarlo sobre el tema, casi más emocionado que él mismo por ese aumento y por querer saber a quién asesoraría el Ishida.

Se acercó con lentitud a la recepción. Allí las recepcionistas de siempre, Alice y Hana, lo devoraron con la mirada tal y como hacían con los famosillos guapotes de la agencia, pero con algo menos de entusiasmo. Porque Matt era guapísimo, pero no era famoso ni rico así que no le ponían el mismo entusiasmo en coquetearle.

-Buenos días-Saludó, más por educación que por desearle buena mañana a aquellas arpías cotillas- ¿El presidente Sohma?-

-En su despacho, por supuesto-Contestó Alice. Era morena y de ojos castaños oscuros, ni atractiva ni dañina a la vista, simplemente una mujer que rondaría los treinta y pocos años, del montón.

-¿Tiene cita con el presidente, Ishida?-Habló ahora Hana. Ella era más joven que Alice, rondaría su edad. Era rubia teñida de ojos castaños oscuros y con pecas en la cara. También del montón.

-Así es-Respondió el rubio. No pensaba darle detalles, por supuesto.

Dejando a las cotillas con la palabra en la boca, se digirió al ascensor. Una vez dentro, presionó el botón del octavo piso y se relajó. Bueno, mientras no le tocase algún famoso de aquellos que la fama se les había subido a la cabeza y que solo se dedicaban a golfear y a celebrar fiestas extravagantes y escandalosas con drogas, alcohol y exceso de sexo…

Suspiró tras escuchar el timbre del ascensor que le indicaba que ya había llegado a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron y se dirigió a paso decidido, ya conocía el camino. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta y la abrió.

-Presidente Sohma- Saludó.

-Oh, Ishida, que puntual-Le dijo el hombre mayor, de unos setenta y pocos años. Era bajito y regordete, con cara de bonachón. Y en cierta manera, lo era-Pase, por favor.

El hombre mayor le indicó que se sentara en el butacón –que debería ser más caro y más cómodo incluso que el sofá de su casa o su propia cama- y este lo obedeció en silencio. Sí, era más cómodo. Junto al presidente se encontraba su nieto y el que por desgracia, pronto heredaría la agencia, Sohma Yukio. Por alguna extraña razón, Matt nunca había acabado de tragarlo del todo, y para su suerte, no parecía ser mutuo.

-Bueno Ishida, iremos al grano-Esta vez habló el nieto. No es que tuviera ninguna posición en la agencia, simplemente como la jubilación de su abuelo se acercaba, desde hacia un par de años se dedicaba a ser su sombra para aprender su oficio, pero en la actualidad no tenía puesto alguno de trabajo allí.- Queríamos hacerle una propuesta, como le informamos ayer.

Matt asintió, dejando claro que él también quería ir al grano.

-Vera señor Ishida, entre los grandes talentos tenemos un caso en concreto que nos gustaría que usted llevase-Empezó, por fin- En estos cuatro años que lleva en la agencia, pese a ser muy joven a demostrado ser un trabajador responsable y sobre todo, de confianza. Pese a no llevar a grandes estrellas los ha sabido manejar perfectamente y les ha sacado un rendimiento que pocos podrían conseguir de esos mediocres talentos- El rubio no podía estar más orgulloso en aquellos momentos, por fin su esfuerzo tendría sus frutos- Por eso, queremos demostrarle que confiamos plenamente en usted y sobre todo, creemos que podría ser el indicado para este trabajo-

-¿Conoce usted a la señorita Mimi Tachikawa?- Preguntó el anciano.

-No tengo el placer de conocerla en persona, pero si he visto varios reportajes suyos y he escuchado hablar de ella-Respondió.

Quien no conociera en esos tiempos a Mimi Tachikawa es que no era de ese planeta. Se podría decir, sin exagerar, que era la joven más deseada de todo Japón, la estrella del momento. A sus veintitrés años recién cumplidos era toda una sensación. Modelo tanto de pasarelas como de revistas, era prácticamente una todoterreno la cual parecía hacerlo todo bien; desde posar para una sesión de fotos, desfilar por una pasarela, hacer un anuncio de televisión o incluso cantar. ¿Cómo no conocerla? Era por así decirlo, el mejor fichaje de _Gold Talent. _

-Bueno, como trabajador de _Gold Talent _sabrá que Mimi Tachikawa es de los mejores talentos de los que disponemos en la agencia-Matt asintió, estando de acuerdo. Todo lo que aquella mujer tocaba lo convertía en oro- Pero tenemos un pequeño problema con ella, y ahí es donde entra usted- El rubio de ojos azules enarcó una ceja, sin entender muy bien por donde iban los tiros-Nos gustaría que fuera usted el manager y representante de la señorita Takichawa-

Silencio…

Más silencio….

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó, sintiéndose algo estúpido. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Era prácticamente imposible que alguien como él fuera el manager de una súper modelo como lo era Mimi Tachikawa. Ni en sus más placenteras fantasías sus jefes le habrían concedido ese puesto.

-Señor Ishida, le estamos proponiendo ser el nuevo manager de la señorita Tachikawa- Repitió el nieto del presidente Sohma, algo confuso por la reacción del rubio.

-Pero… ¿Alguien como ella debería tener manager ya, me equivoco?-Preguntó-Además, yo ahora mismo estaba asesorando a Momori-san-

-Tenía-Respondió el nieto-Ese es el problema, sus managers no duran más de un mes a su lado. En cuanto a Momori no se preocupe, su carrera ya estaba prácticamente acabada-

Matt parecía totalmente perdido, así que el presidente Sohma, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios procedió a explicarle.

-Vera señor Ishida, el problema que tenemos con la señorita Tachikawa es que por _X_ razones nunca logramos que ningún manager se quede con ella más de un mes, ya sea por exceso de trabajo o incluso porque muchos han llegado a renunciar diciendo que se habían enamorado de ella y no podían trabajar así-El viejecillo rió ante eso-Por unas cosas u otras, esa joven siempre pierde a sus managers y anda algo desorientada. Es buena muchacha, pero demasiado despistada y torpe como para estar sin alguien que la oriente-Explicó-Y creemos que usted podría ser el adecuado-

Ishida se había quedado, literalmente, sin palabras. Él, alguien tan inexperto en aquel mundo en comparación con otros managers que llevaban más tiempo, digiriendo a alguien como aquella modelo…era **surrealista**. Pero era una grandiosa oportunidad de ser reconocido en aquel mundo. Si lograba manejar a la estrella inmanejable, se ganaría el respeto de todos que era lo que siempre había buscado además, no era lo mismo ser el manager de actores terciarios que de una belleza como Mimi Tachikawa. La imagen de un cartel de ella que había visto por el centro de Tokio le vino a la mente. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar a raja tabla todo; era una persona racional y seria –aunque cuando la situación lo requería, también sabia ser divertido, no es que fuera todo hielo-y sobre todo a las mujeres.

Nunca le habían faltado mujeres, es más, nunca necesitaba ir tras ellas. No es que tuviera un gran interés en ello, simplemente satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales con ellas y no se involucraba más. El motivo era sencillo; tenía pánico a las relaciones serias, causado por el divorcio de sus padres de pequeño y eso lo hacía repeler en cierta manera al sector femenino y hacerle solo el mínimo caso.

**Pero**…

_¿Sería capaz de repeler a un icono de la sensualidad como lo era Mimi Tachikawa?_

_¿Sería capaz de controlar sus instintos más primitivos ante una hembra de tal calibre? _

**O por lo contrario**..

_¿Caería en sus encantos como muchos otros managers_ –según el presidente Sohma y su nieto- _habían caído y tendría que renunciar a aquel maravilloso empleo?_

Como había dicho anteriormente, nunca había tenido el placer de conocerla en persona, así que no sabía que despertaría en él aquella mujer. Pero Yamato no era de piedra ni inmune a la atracción sexual y si aquella mujer era tan famosa y tan demandada seria por alguna razón. Tenía que ser sumamente atractiva… Y él no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con mujeres así.

Era atractivo, pero no era ni rico ni famoso, así que depende que tipo de mujeres estaban fuera de su alcance. Mimi Tachikawa entraba en ese pack, así que al menos podría estar convencido que por parte de ella –las modelos suelen salir con jugadores de futbol, cantantes, actores famosos- sería prácticamente imposible que surgiera un romance, por mínimo que fuera.

_El problema era él._ Ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

-Por supuesto, ya que su faena se verá en aumento porque Tachikawa es una modelo muy demandada y tendrá bastante faena, no dude que eso será compensado con un gustoso sueldo-Sonrió el nieto-Piénselo bien, es una buena oportunidad para usted-

-¿Y bien señor Ishida, que nos responde?-Preguntó el presidente, suavemente.

Pero necesitaba el dinero. Necesitaba el dinero y el reconocimiento.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Y _más mierda_.

Tenía que intentarlo **al menos**. Tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado por culpa de los comentarios que habían dejado ir aquellos dos. Tal vez la muchacha simplemente había tenido la mala suerte de tocarle un grupo de ineptos y no sería tan difícil ser su manager, después de todo, era de carne y hueso y no podía ser tan perfecta como para perder la cabeza hasta el punto de tener que dejar su trabajo. Yamato era demasiado responsable y tenía una casa y un hermano que mantener.

-Pues-Se hizo de rogar, alargando el tiempo para responder-Daré lo mejor de mí-

Su presidente y el nieto de este sonrieron. Esperaban no confundirse esta vez y que Yamato Ishida resultase ser el manager ideal para un talento como Tachikawa. Alguien como ella necesitaba de alguien responsable, trabajador y serio, y Yamato Ishida había demostrado serlo, por no decir que era un joven sumamente atractivo el cual seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres muy hermosas, así que, tal vez, y esperaban que así fuera, seria inmune –o al menos más que los anteriores- a los encantos de aquella belleza castaña.

Tenían que arriesgarse y confiar en él.

-Bien, aquí tiene los datos de Mimi Tachikawa, el informe del psicólogo y una copia de las llaves de su casa-

-¿Las llaves de su casa?-Preguntó algo perdido.

El viejecillo sonrió-Entre los papeles encontrará notas orientativas que posiblemente le ayuden a manejar mejor los asuntos de nuestra modelo, y también encontrará un listado con las tareas más importantes que necesitamos que le haga-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Empezará mañana pasando a recoger a Tachikawa a su departamento. Entre el papeleo también tiene la agenda del antiguo representante donde están apuntadas las tareas de esta semana. A partir de la que viene, podrá disponer de su propia agenda pero por el momento, siga esta que le ofrecemos-Matt asintió-Espero que tenga suerte señor Ishida. Nosotros nos encargaremos de avisar a Tachikawa sobre el cambio y las citas de mañana-

Yamato suspiró y recogió el montón de papeles y la copia de las llaves, se levantó, marcó una suave reverencia a los allí presentes y salió del despacho dispuesto a dirigirse directamente hacia su departamento. Algo le decía que necesitaba revisar aquel papeleo **minuciosamente** antes de presentarse al día siguiente, y así lo haría.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su departamento en busca de algo de tranquilidad, desgraciadamente para él no pudo encontrarla. Sentado cómodamente como si de su casa se tratase, se encontraba su mejor amigo Taichi Yagami junto con su pequeño hermano Takeru, los cuales al parecer ni se percataron de su presencia.<p>

Tosió un par de veces adrede, para llamar la atención de los allí presentes. Ambos se giraron a mirarlo, ilusionados.

-¡Matt, por fin llegas!-Gritó el escandaloso de su amigo-¿Y qué, quien es? ¡Cuéntanoslo todo!-

Su hermano le dio apoyo moral con la cabeza, asintiendo.

Matt suspiró cansado y se sentó en el sofá con ellos, alrededor de la mesilla del comedor donde ponían las bebidas –Tai incluso los pies para acomodarse mejor pese a que el rubio le exigía mil y una veces que no hiciera eso- y alguna que otra revista.

-Mimi Tachikawa-Simplemente dijo.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Ah?-

-Seré el nuevo manager de Mimi Tachikawa-

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la sala. Ambos, tanto su hermano como su amigo se quedaron petrificados al escucharlo. Es más, ni el mismo se lo podía creer aun.

-Mimi Tachikawa…-Susurró el castaño-¡Mimi Tachikawa!-Gritó-¡Tienes que presentármela viejo, tienes que hacerlo!-

-Idiota, aun no la conozco ni yo-Le respondió molesto. Ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros de su amigo-Y ni lo sueñes-

Taichi Yagami era, por mucho que le costase aun creerlo, un famosísimo futbolista japonés, delantero de uno de los mejores-o por no decir, el mejor- equipo nacional de futbol. Y no hacía falta que se lo dijeran; a Tai le apasionaban las mujeres tanto como comer, especialmente las mujeres hermosas y espectaculares como Mimi Tachikawa.

Por mucho que le pesase, las estrellas y los famosos no solo se encontraban en su vida profesional, también en la personal.

-Increíble…-Dijo su hermano-¡Hermano, eso es genial! Ella es…es muy famosa, es una diva-Takeru estaba demasiado emocionado, se le veía en los ojos-Es lo que siempre has esperado, manejar a alguien como ella-

-¡No me lo puedo creer, nuestro pequeño Yamato Ishida va ser el manager de la diva Mimi Tachikawa!-Gritó otra vez el castaño-Esto hay que celebrarlo, hay que celebrarlo-

-Tú no deberías celebrar tanto y deberías entrenar más-Le respondió serio el rubio-¿No deberías estar entrenando?-

-Nop-Respondió Tai-Día libre-Y sonrió, con aquella sonrisa blanca y deslumbradora que hechizaba a todas las mujeres que lo miraban-Así que ya estas tardando en venir a celebrarlo-

Bueno, ¿y quien podría decirle que no a esa sonrisa? Ni siquiera él.

Le correspondió el gesto, con una sonrisa un poco menos radiante, y más fina, marca Yamato Ishida.

-Está bien, pero que no se alargue mucho-

* * *

><p>Encendió el motor de su auto y acto seguido la radio. Tal vez algo de música relajante le ayudaría a ignorar por completo el dolor de cabeza que le habían producido las cervezas de la tarde-noche anterior.<p>

_Maldito Taichi_…

Suerte que le advirtió que no se alargase mucho la celebración. Aun recordaba como el cabeza melón había estado llamando a todos sus amigos para celebrar su aun no nuevo empleo, puesto que técnicamente, empezaba hoy así que ayer aun no era oficialmente el manager de Mimi Tavhikawa. Aun así, Taichi había llamado a Joe, Davis, Sora y compañía. Lo que iba a ser una sencilla celebración se volvió una locura…

Y allí estaba él, de camino a casa de la modelo con una resaca poco saludable. Condujo por las transitadas y caóticas carreteras de Tokio, intentando ignorar el ajetreo exterior subiendo el volumen de la música. Aquella mañana parecía que solo sonaban éxitos internacionales y eso lo agradeció. No sabía por qué, pero nunca le había agradado mucho la música nacional.

Aprovechó para repasar mentalmente el historial aquellos minutos de viaje.

Según el informe, Mimi Tachikawa era una mujer de veintitrés años que había debutado como modelo a los diecinueve. Residía en un majestuoso piso del barrio más lujoso de Tokio, el mismo barrio donde la mayoría de gente adinerada de Japón tenía sus residencias principales, así que se trataba de una zona tranquila y con mucha seguridad para evitar que se filtraran los paparazis, puesto que tanto gente famosa como ella como empresarios residían ahí.

Hija de un adinerado empresario que había empezado sus pinitos en Estados Unidos, se independizó de su padre a los diecisiete años, a los cuales volvió a Japón y empezó a modelar para ganar algo de dinero rápido y en efectivo para mantenerse.

"_Seguramente nunca esperó volverse tan famosa_" Meditó el rubio.

Poco más se podía apreciar sobre sus datos, aparte de que su madre estaba fallecida, no tenía relación alguna con su padre desde eso y que también tenía un hermanastro pequeño de diez años fruto del segundo matrimonio de su padre, pese a que la primera mujer de este murió hacia tan solo ocho. Entre letras también pudo leer que era poseedora de un pequeño perro –el cual no sabía porque salía en el informe, ya que no encontraba eso muy relevante- al cual le tenía grande estima.

No parecía tener amigos, y tampoco ningún amante o pareja. Por lo menos el informe no hablaba sobre ello.

Como el informe psicológico dictaba, era una persona que se sentía sola e indefensa, y tenía una gran dependencia de la gente pese a no disponer de ningún apoyo. Tal vez porque desde bien joven tuvo que trabajar duro para mantenerse y no tuvo tiempo de entablar grandes amistades en Japón, o tal vez porque las perdió con su exceso de trabajo en la actualidad. Pero no solo el psicólogo hablaba de su soledad, también nombraba una tendencia a desfogar sus problemas comprando en exceso –ropa y caprichos- o de esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos bajo una máscara de chica alegre y risueña todo el tiempo, que pese a su fachada de mujer segura y decidida se escondía alguien inseguro y triste, causado por la mala relación con su padre y la muerte de su madre.

También se cernía sobre ella la gran presión que la sociedad y la agencia le ejercían para mantener una imagen de mujer perfecta, la cual intentaba, como el psicólogo apuntaba, evadir actuando de manera despistada e irresponsable.

Suspiró. Al leer el informe psicológico no había podido reprimir ese pequeño sentimiento de empatía que lo había invadido. En cierto modo, no la conocía aun y ya le había hecho despertar en él unas ligeras ganas de ayudarla a portegerse. ¿De qué? ¿De su soledad, de ella misma? ¿De la sociedad que la idealiza y la presiona a mantener esa fachada de mujer perfecta?

_Ni él mismo lo sabía_.

Lo que tenía muy claro es que, para tener éxito en aquel trabajo, aunque le costara sangre, sudor y lágrimas, no podía relacionarse con ella más que lo estrictamente necesario para el trabajo. Simpatizar con ella solo le causaría problemas, y antes que mirar por los demás, primero tenía que mirar por su bienestar y el de su hermano T.K.

Justo antes de adentrarse en aquel lujoso barrio, unas vallas parecías a las que impedían el paso a un parking privado se postraron ante él. Delante de ellas, un agente de seguridad se acercó desde allí hasta su ventanilla. Tras pedirle la documentación y verificar que se trataba realmente del nuevo manager de Mimi Tachikawa, le indicó como llegar hasta el edificio y lo dejó pasar.

A medida que avanzaba lentamente por aquellas callejuelas tranquilas se dedicaba a observar con algo de recelo las impresionantes edificaciones de aquel lujar. Era como un mundo a aparte, un lugar donde el hambre en el mundo, la profunda época de crisis que atravesaba Japón y un sinfín de problemas más parecían quedarse bloqueados en las vallas de la entrada, impidiendo el paso de los problemas.

Estacionó el automóvil justo delante del edificio donde la modelo residía. Lo observó al bajarse. Era un edificio grande y modernista de ocho pisos los cuales imaginaba, serian dúplex, por lo tanto, seguramente solo constaría de cuatro viviendas, y así lo comprobó al entrar al portal y encontrarse con cuatro buzones. Frente a ellos, un portero de edad media –entre los treinta y los cuarenta años- lo miro receloso antes de acercarse.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-Peguntó, no muy cortésmente.

-Buenos días-Saludó por el contrario de manera educada Yamato-Venia a recoger a la señorita Tachikawa a cargo de la agencia _Golden Talent_, soy su nuevo manager-

El hombre no pareció muy convencido.

-Es extraño, la señorita no me avisó sobre la visita-Le explicó. Eso también extraño al rubio. ¿No había dicho el viejo Sohma que ellos se encargarían de avisarla?-Enséñeme la documentación, por favor-

No pudo evitar poner cara de perro. Con algo de enojo, extrajo de su cartera de piel marrón oscura el documento oficial. Tras ojearlo por encima, el portero le cedió el paso.

-Discúlpeme, es mi trabajo-Se justificó-Ya sabe, los paparazzi son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de colarse por aquí…No sería la primera vez que usan algún truco de estos-

Yamato asintió con la cabeza y se retiró hasta el ascensor. Segundo piso, vivienda B. El artefacto tardó poco en elevarlo hasta el piso correcto. Una vez allí, se acercó a la puerta y picó al timbre.

Picó al timbre.

Picó al timbre.

Y volvió a picar.

Gruñó molesto. ¿Acaso no estaba en casa? No podía no estar, la agencia le tendría que haber notificado de sus citas de ese día y de que él mismo pasaría a recogerla. Volvió a picar, y obtuvo lo mismo; _nada_.

Tras estar ahí parado como un idiota durante más de diez minutos, se decidió a usar su arma secreta: la copia de la llave.

Ya había leído en los informes de otros managers que la muchacha era bastante perezosa y solía quedarse dormida, es por eso que ellos disponían de las llaves de la casa para despertarla. Es más, al final se había vuelto una tarea imprescindible para ellos.

Lo que no esperó Yamato Ishida es que la mujercita fuera tan maleducada como para tener que empezar su primer día teniendo que entrar en su casa a despertarla. Al menos, ya que era su primer contacto con ella, podía haberse tomado la molestia de recibirlo personalmente.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar un par de veces. Tras comprobar que la puerta ya estaba abierta, tiró de ella y accedió al departamento. Una música fuerte llego a sus oídos.

Una bastante fuerte.

Ahora entendía por qué la condenada no le abría la puerta, aquello parecía una discoteca. Así normal que no hubiese escuchado el timbre. Cerró el portón tras él y caminó por un pequeño pasillo que lo condujo hasta el corazón de la vivienda.

Ante él, se postraba un amplio y colorido comedor -demasiado color para su gusto- decorado con muebles harmoniosos y de diseño. Parecía una sala sacada de una de aquellas revistas de interiores de lujo pero aunque pareciese costoso el rubio se había imaginado una vivienda aun más cara y lujosa para lo que era el nivel adquisitivo de aquella muchacha. Un sofá precioso de color rojo pasión frente a un enorme televisor que debería ser más grande casi que la mesa de su comedor y una mesa modernista con un par de sillas. Todo lo demás era decoración –cuadros, figuras, fotografías, estanterías…-. Fijó su vista en lo que le pareció un pequeño bulto sobre el sofá.

Y allí sentado, un pequeño chihuahua le dirigió la mirada. Se puso alerta enseguida, puesto que bajó del mueble y se dirigió con velocidad a él, tanta, que Yamato pensaba que lo atravesaría pero antes de llegar a tocarlo frenó, para quedar frente a frente con él. Era blanco, de ojos saltones y con cara de loco, y pare mejorar su aspecto, llevaba un pequeñísimo jersey rosa con rombos blancos y negros y para colmo, lo miraba desafiante.

"_Ridículo_" No pudo evitar pensar.

Pero antes que pudiera seguir metiéndose mentalmente con el animal, este empezó a ladrar. Aunque más que un ladrido, era como una especie de chillido agudo intenso que se hizo sonar por encima de la música de la casa.

-¡¿_Sugar_, que tienes ahora?-

Y entonces apareció _**ella **_atravesandoel marco de una puerta y quedando prácticamente frente a él. Yamato contuvo el aliento; era más guapa de lo que se podría haber imaginado nunca. Una larga y ondulada melena castaña enmarcando una preciosa cara de piel pálida, ojos miel y labios carnosos y rosados. Un cuerpo delgado y pecaminoso tan solo cubierto por un pequeño y fino pijama rosa que constaba de una camiseta de tirantes finos y unos shorts cortos –muy cortos, demasiado cortos-. Un suculento escote y unas piernas largas y torneadas dignas de una modelo llamaron de una manera impresionante su atención. Quedó completamente anonadado. Hechizado seria la palabra más exacta.

Pero aquella ensoñación se rompió casi al instante cuando aquella preciosa cara se tensó de puro pánico al reparar en él.

Y chilló. Tal vez de miedo, tal vez de susto.

-¡¿Q-quien eres tú?-Gritó con una voz chillona parecía a los ladridos de ese pequeño y horripilante chihuahua que le sacaba los dientes amenazante-¡¿C-como has entrado a mi casa?-No dejó responderle-¡Voy a llamar a seguridad, ladrón!-

¿_Ladrón_?

Si la situación no fuera tan tensa, se habría puesto a reír. ¿Desde cuándo los ladrones robaban casas vestidos de traje y con maletines de cuero? Aquella mujer…estaba loca.

-Señorita Tachikawa, cálmese-Intentó hacerla razonar-Déjeme hablar-

-¡¿Ladrón, como has entrado?-Volvió a gritar. Tozuda-Si no te vas, llamare a la policía-

Puesto que parecía imposible razonar con ella –aunque por una parte entendía que se pusiera así, él también reaccionaria asustado al encontrarse a alguien que no conocía en casa, pero se suponía que tenían que haberla avisado…¿_no_?- decidió sacar de su maletín los papeles. La joven pareció aterrada ante la idea de que aquel _ladrón_ pudiera sacar un arma para atacarla, así que se dispuso a agarrar lo primero que encontró; un jarrón. Y aprovechando que el joven trasteaba con su cartera, le asentó un buen golpe en toda la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Los ladridos del chihuahua le pusieron banda sonora a la caída al suelo de Yamato, haciendo que el maletín también cayese, desparramando así los papeles de la agencia por suelo del comedor.

Mimi se encontraba en aquellos momentos angustiada. Angustiada y muy, muy asustada. Dios mío, ¿quien en sus sanos cabales le asentaba un golpe con un jarrón a su representante?

¡**NADIE**!

Claro, que en su defensa solo podía argumentar que ella no sabía quién era él. Aunque tampoco le había dejado tiempo para explicarse… Y si fuera una persona más racional y menos impulsiva habría sido capaz de razonar que si había llegado allí es que seguridad lo había dejado pasar, por lo tanto no podía ser ningún ladrón.

Suspiró y sus ojos miel se posaron en la figura que en aquellos momentos reposaba inconsciente sobre su cama. Mierda, lo había dejado _K.O_. ¿Tal vez debería llamar a un médico? Aunque no sangraba, y aun respiraba, así que con suerte despertaría en cualquier momento.

Sus manos apartaron lentamente el flequillo rubio del chico, dejando a la vista parte de su cara y con ella el chichón que poco a poco se iba a amoratando, causado por el golpe. Más no se fijo en eso, se dedico única y exclusivamente a analizar al sujeto. Piel suave, pálida y fría al tacto, cejas finas, pelo rubio y sedoso, ojos azul cielo –ahora cerrados- y unos labios tentadores. Era guapo, guapísimo. Y seguramente tendría un muy bien cuerpo trabajado, puesto que le había costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas arrastrarlo hasta la cama y no era precisamente por gordo.

"_¿Dios, te hice algo para que me torturaras así?_"

Y es que hacía dos años que Mimi se había propuesto dedicarse única y exclusivamente a su trabajo y dejar de lado los amoríos superficiales que aquella profesión le brindaba. Y las consecuencias de llevar más de tres años sin mantener ningún tipo de relación amorosa –ni siquiera revolcones de una noche, ella era demasiado romántica como para sentirse bien con aquellas cosas- le estaban pasando factura.

Se sentía arder solo de observar a aquel hombre. Tenía algo, un _no sé qué_ que la encendía, y eso que aun no lo conocía…Aquello era de locos, nunca había sentido una atracción sexual tan fuerte por un desconocido.

_Aunque dentro de poco iba a dejar de serlo_.

Sí, le ponía y mucho su nuevo manager. Y es que como no ponerle, ¡si era prácticamente perfecto! Con un físico tan espectacular como aquel bien podría haber sido modelo, o incluso cantante o actor –puesto que en aquellos días locos la gente valoraba más el aspecto que la profesionalidad – entonces…¿Porqué ser manager? No era por echarse flores a ella misma, pero sería de las pocas estrellas mediáticas de todo Japón que no se lo tenían muy creído y que pese a su fortuna vivían humildemente. ¿Por qué aguantar a gente así, pudiendo estar por encima de ellos?

Viendo que aquel moratón empezaba a ponerse más morado por minutos decidió ir a por un poco de hielo para bajarle al menos el hinchazón. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y vio a su pequeño _Sugar_ que la miraba interrogante con aquellos ojillos negros y saltones.

-Empezamos con buen pie pequeño…-Susurró mirando al animal-Espero que no me demande por agresión, es demasiado guapo para odiarlo-Y sonrió, saliendo de la habitación directa a la cocina, dejando solos al rubio y al perro. _Gran error_.

El animal gruñó con malicia. Era su oportunidad…ahora se haría respetar ante aquel estúpido intruso. (N/A: xDDDDDD)

* * *

><p>Matt no se había sentido más mal en toda su vida como en ese momento. Sentía un dolor tremendo en la cabeza –más específicamente, en su frente- y un peso enorme en el rostro, dividido en cuatro núcleos –extraño…aunque no estaba para razonar en esos momentos-. Notaba como estaba tumbado en una superficie suave y blanda, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir malestar.<p>

"¿_Qué demonios…me ha pasado?_" Pensó extrañado.

Sus últimos recuerdos lo situaban de pie en el comedor de Mimi Tachikawa y frente a ella, no tumbado en lo que seguramente sería una cama y con malestar. Se removió algo incomodo, dispuesto a incorporarse y entonces lo sintió; ante el movimiento realizado escuchó lo que podría ser una especie de… ¿gruñido? Y como en su rostro se hincaban lo que parecían unas diminutas y punzantes uñas. Ante el dolor, decidió abrir los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa.

Frente a sus ojos, más específicamente, encima de su cara, tenía lo que venía siendo un maldito chihuahua, el muy desgraciado le estaba clavando las uñas en la cara y encima lo miraba con amenaza. Cabreado y confuso, se levantó de golpe haciendo que el animal cayese en su regazo. Este, buscando pelea nuevamente, empezó a gruñir y se abalanzó sobre una de las mangas de su camisa y empezó a mordisquearla y tirar de ella rabioso.

Lo único que hizo el rubio fue tirar en la dirección contraria con cuidado para quitársela.-Suelta joder-Susurró molesto-Maldito bicho-

-¡Sugar!-Escuchó un grito agudo. Sus ojos buscaron a la fuente del sonido, y la encontró entrando por el marco de la puerta con una bandeja con té y una bolsa de hielo, que dejó rápidamente sobre la mesilla de noche y corrió a quitarle al animal –bicho- de encima.

-¡¿Sugar, que haces? ¡Suéltalo, no seas un niño malo!- Le ordenó. ¿_Niño malo_? El **perro** pareció calmarse al recibir las órdenes de su dueña, y muy indignado por no poder pelear contra su adversario se retiró de la estancia, dejando solos a Mimi y Yamato.

Entre ellos se formó un incomodo silencio. Matt aun hacia esfuerzos para centrarse en la situación, pero viera como lo viera no conseguía enlazar la discusión del comedor con su estado actual. La miró interrogante en busca de respuestas. Ella le sonrió nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior.

_Santo cielo, era guapa de verdad_._Y seguía aun vestida con aquel mini pijama que parecía invitarlo a desnudarla y…_

-Etto…-Dijo esta algo nerviosa, rompiendo el silencio. Por fin Matt podía escuchar su voz sin tratarse de chillidos o de gritos.-Parece que despertaste-

-¿Qué me pasó?-Preguntó desconcertado. Ya tendrían tiempo para presentaciones y charlas después de que la chica le explicase porque estaba inconsciente y en una cama.

La joven rió nerviosa y empezó a juguetear con su cabello-Bueno…es que…pensaba que eras un ladrón-Sí, recordaba perfectamente como lo había amenazado con anterioridad-Yo no…Lo siento-Se disculpó-Creo que me excedí-

-No entiendo-Preguntó perdido.

-Hablo del golpe…-Se intentó explicar ella.

-¿Qué golpe?-Volvió a preguntar, aun más perdido.

-Cuando estábamos en el comedor…yo…bueno, me asuste y pues…-Hizo una pausa-Te golpee en la cabeza con el jarrón-…-Lo siento, de verdad. No quería hacerte daño-

-¿Me golpeo la cabeza?-Preguntó, no pudiéndoselo creer.

-Sí, te golpee-

-¿Con un jarrón?-Simplemente no podía pensar que hubiese persona más impulsiva e irracional en la faz de la tierra que aquella chica.

-Sí, con el jarrón. Pensaba que eras…un ladrón, y me asusté por si llevabas una pistola o algo…en el maletín-Argumentó.

**Violenta, impulsiva**.

Ahora entendía aquel dolor intenso en la cabeza y el porqué no recordaba la situación que lo había llevado a reposar sobre el lecho. La miró sorprendido y sarcástico -¿Qué no quería hacerle daño? Bien fuerte le había tenido que dar para dejarlo K.O-. Nunca se habría imaginado que su nuevo empleo empezaría de aquella manera tan…caótica, sin sentido.

-El presidente Sohma me concretó ayer que él mismo se encargaría de avisarla-Explicó Matt, intentando recuperar la serenidad, seriedad y la paciencia que lo caracterizaban-Antes de acusarme de ladrón, podría haber imaginado que se trataba de tu manager-

Esta vez era ella la que lo miraba interrogante.

-No me ha llamado nadie-Aseguró. Tras unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar-Creo….-

Se separó de la cama y desapareció de la puerta. Ya más relajado y menos mareado, se incorporo también y la siguió. No quería volver a quedarse solo no fuese a ser que aquella endemoniada rata-perro le volviese a intentar molestar, y no es que le diese miedo, es que no sabría cuanto podría aguantar para no pegarle una patada y mandarlo a volar.

Mimi se encontraba de espaldas a él, regalándole un muy bien primer plano de su trasero únicamente cubierto por aquellos cortísimos shorts que parecían bragas. Tragó grueso; ¿_Desde cuándo el racional, serio y siempre calmado Yamato Ishida se había vuelto un pervertido mirón_?

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó la muchacha sorprendida-Parece ser que tengo el contestador apagado-Rió suavemente-Por eso no recibí ningún recado-

**Tremendamente irresponsable**.

Yamato quedó estupefacto. Ya que no disponía de manager –hasta el momento- al menos podría haberse tomado la molestia de encender el contestador para no estar incomunicada.

"_Esta mujer es un caos, un desastre_" No pudo evitar pensar.

Entonces ella se giró, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Le tendió la mano ante la sorpresa del Ishida y esbozó una sonrisa alegre y simpática.

-Aun no nos hemos presentado-Dijo como respuesta a la mirada curiosa del rubio-Mimi Tachikawa, mucho gusto-

-Yamato Ishida-Respondió él, dándole un leve apretón de manos, un poco perdido. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiase de tema tan radicalmente?

-¿Y…que trabajos tenía para hoy, Yamato-san?-

**Irracional, sin sentido**.

MIERDA. ¡Las citas!

Con todo aquel alboroto se había olvidado de que la tenía que pasar a buscar para su revisión médica mensual a las diez y tenían que estar en el ambulatorio a las once. Miró el reloj de su muñeca; eran las 11:12 AM. La miró horrorizado. Nunca, en toda su vida, había llegado impuntual a algún lugar, nunca. Y va esa loca descerebrada y su primer día de trabajo ya lo hace llegar tarde. Quiso ahorcarla por irresponsable.

-Vístase, rápido-Ordenó apresurado-Tenía cita para las once en el ambulatorio y llegamos tarde-Dijo nervioso.

-Oh, no pasa nada. Siempre puedo llamar para atrasarla, no te preocupes Yamato-san-Le respondió tranquilamente.

Él se removió algo incomodo-No creo que esa deba ser la solución-La cortó. Sí, tenía entendido que la tenían siempre muy consentida y la dejaban columpiarse a su antojo, pero aquello se iba a acabar en ese mismo momento.-Vístase, iremos ahora mismo-

**Demasiado despreocupada**.

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamó, sobresaltándose-¿Ahora, ya?-

-Sí, ahora-Le respondió de manera tajante.

-¡No, no puede ser ahora, ni siquiera me he duchado!-Replicó de manera infantil.-No puedo salir así a la calle…-

En esos momentos apareció de la nada la rata-perro y se puso a ladrarle, como si hubiese entendido la conversación y diese soporte moral a su dueña. Esta lo miró cariñosa y se dirigió a darle mimos, pasando olímpicamente de Matt. Si seguían así tenía miedo de acabar perdiendo la paciencia y patear al perro mientras escañaba a su dueña.

-Tachikawa-La llamó de manera fría y autoritaria. Ella se giró sorprendida, dándole a entender que no lo había hecho adrede-Vístase, ahora-

-P-pero…-

-Le doy diez minutos, ni uno más-Y así, Matt dio por terminada la conversación.

Al ver que no habría manera de bajarlo de la burra Mimi decidió no gastar más saliva discutiendo y infló los mofletes enojada mientras recogía a la rata del suelo y se retiraba a una habitación sin mirarlo, indignada.

**Actitud infantil.**

Aprovechó aquellos minutos en soledad para descansar mentalmente de todo aquello. Santo cielo, apenas acababa de comenzar y ya dudaba sobre como acabaría su salud mental si pasaba mucho rato con aquella mujer, y para su desgracia seguramente sería bastante. Apenas hacía hora y media de su llegada y ya le había pasado prácticamente de todo.

Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó derrotado. Ahora entendía porque los managers de la modelo renunciaban todos; ¡Era puro caos, irracionalidad, torpeza! Solo con decir que nunca, a sus veintitrés años había llegado tarde a un lugar y aquella castaña lo haría llegar por primera vez con retraso el primer día; solo mencionar que nunca nadie había conseguido desquiciarlo y abordar contra su infinita paciencia de una manera tan rápida –bueno, tal vez Taichi, pero porque ya eran demasiados años juntos-.

Se sentía confuso. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación semejante, tan fuera de su control.

"_Maldito viejo Sohma…no me habéis dado una oportunidad, me habéis cargado un saco de piedras_" Los maldijo. Ahora entendía cómo podían haberle dado a un joven tan novato en aquel mundo como él encargarse de una estrella como Tachikawa.

_Simplemente, porque nadie parecía ser capaz de dominar a aquella muchacha_.

Entonces sonrió. Siempre, en su corta vida, había conseguido girar de una manera impresionante las situaciones que le venían adversas; esa no sería una excepción. Aun necesitaba analizarla con más detalle para poder conocer a Mimi más a fondo y poder saber cómo llevarla, pero era algo que haría tarde o temprano. No podía perder ese empleo, esa oportunidad. Y si ella era un obstáculo, simplemente tomaría carrerilla para poder saltarlo.

_Por mucho que le costase controlar los impulsos primitivos que le hacían querer tocar lo intocable. _

Obediente y con el ceño fruncido Mimi Tachikawa salió de su habitación ya vestida y arreglada en diez minutos tal y como le había ordenador Yamato. Incluso con ropa informal y casual se veía tremendamente guapa. Suspiró algo más relajado al verla aun con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y bien, no tenía tanta prisa Ishida?-Le dijo con rin tintín.

-Bien, deje al animal y vayámonos-Le respondió-Vamos con veinte minutos de retraso, esto no volverá a pasar-

La castaña suspiró-No puedo dejar a _Sugar_, no puede quedarse solo-Le contestó, dejándole claro que por ahí sí que no pasaba-Además, siempre me han dejado llevarlo a todos lados-

-Pues esto va a cambiar a partir de ahora. Me pagan para asesorarla y representarla, no para cuidar a su mascota mientras usted trabaja-Intentó poner la voz más neutral y autoritaria posible. Con los niños caprichosos y cabezotas solo había un remedio: rectitud y autoridad. Lo probaría con la modelo, tal vez diera resultado.

-No, no y no-Insistió- Me da igual llegar tarde para discutir este punto: sin Sugar no me marcho-Aclaró, creyendo sonar muy autoritaria-No puedo dejarle solo, es demasiado pequeño-

-Los chihuahuas son pequeños-Bromeó, pese a que puso una voz casual, como si lo dijera en serio y no para burlarse de ella.

-No me refería al tamaño, sino a la edad-Respondió, un poco alterada. Ese hombre le estaba tomando el pelo descaradamente y encima la picaba para cabrearla.-Sin _Sugar_, no hay Mimi-Sentenció victoriosa. Aquello siempre los hacía ceder.

-Muy bien, como quiera-Le contestó Matt. "¡_Vingo!_" Pensó Ella.

Mimi 1 - Yamato 0

-¿Puedo llevarlo entonces?-Preguntó ella ilusionada.

-NO-Respondió tajante.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee? ¿Por qué?-insistió, elevando el tono de voz.

Mimi 0 – Yamato 1

-Si no deja al animal, entonces como dice usted no nos iremos. Pero una vez al presidente le llegue el reporte de que no se presentó a su chequeo mensual usted se hará responsable de esa falta, no yo-Le habló serio y sin inmutarse.

_WTF_?

Mimi 0 – Yamato 2!

Ella resopló molesta y dejó a mala gana al animal en el suelo para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de la vivienda, no sin antes susurrar de manera audible para Matt unas bonitas palabras-Esto no se quedará así, Ishida-

**Caprichosa, testaruda, consentida**.

Podría seguir enumerando los mil y un defectos que en apenas una hora y media había logrado averiguar de la modelo, pero prefirió no pensar en ello. De todas maneras, y antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta que los llevaría, por fin, a la calle, una leve preocupación surcó su mente.

"_Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa te acabara volviendo completamente loco_".

Y no sabía cuánta razón podían llegar a tener aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Mimi Tachikawa era muchas cosas, pero sobretodo era <strong>insoportable<strong>.

El camino en coche al ambulatorio había sido un completo caos, al parecer todo lo que la involucraba a ella parecía eso. Al principio había un silencio tenso y palpable; ella se puso el cinturón y ni siquiera se molestó en decir palabra, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, ceñuda y distraída.

Al parecer Yamato tuvo una mala idea cuando pensó en poner la radio. Como persona civilizada, la puso a un nivel de volumen moderado que pareció no ser suficiente para la castaña, puesto que se movió para subirlo. Yamato entonces lo encontró muy fuerte y lo bajó. Ella lo miró molesta y volvió a subirlo. Y él gruñó antes de volverlo a bajar de nuevo. Y así estuvieron hasta que la iluminada idea de apagar la música surcó la cabeza del rubio y así lo hizo. El silencio se volvió de nuevo incomodo, pero al menos las ganas de matarla habían disminuido.

Pese al abundante tráfico lograron llegar antes de las doce. Genial, pensó Yamato, solo una hora de retraso. Se dirigieron al mostrador y tras explicarle el problema a la enfermera esta dijo que no había problema con atenderla en aquel momento. Con cara triunfante, Mimi se giró para sacarle la lengua y le dijo con aires de victoria:

-Te dije que no habría ningún problema-

Y era cierto, y él lo sabía. Era un ambulatorio privado por lo tanto allí mientras pagaras lo que tenías que pagar les daba bastante igual que llegases incluso con días de retraso, pero aquella mujer con mente de chiquilla debía acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas bien, y él le enseñaría a hacerlo.

Mientras ella estaba en consulta Matt revisó la agenda. Para aquel día solo tenía la revisión, un análisis de sangre y después de comer acompañarla a hacer la compra.

Sí, porque no solo tenía que asesorarla y representarla, había recibido la orden estricta de regular también que la modelo durmiese y se alimentase adecuadamente, puesto que eso podría afectar a su rendimiento y indirectamente, eso afectaba a la agencia.

"_Niñera a tiempo completo_" Se quejó el rubio mentalmente. Pero una orden era una orden.

Después de aquello Mimi volvió a dirigirse a él con normalidad como si no recordase la rabieta que había montado en el apartamento.

"_Bipolar_" Pensó él. Otro defecto más al carro.

Pero al rato pareció recordarlo, puesto que empezó a recriminarle y a hacer pucheros para ir a visitar a la rata. Con ganas de que se callase, Yamato condujo hasta el centro comercial con la excusa de ir a comprar los alimentos -más para que esta se olvidase de su bicho doméstico y se distrajera con las tiendas de ropa, como buena fanática de la moda que era-.

-Si le pasa algo a mi _Sugar_ te demandaré Yamato-san-Le dijo viendo que él no cedía, aunque no lo decía totalmente en serio.

-Siéntase libre de hacerlo-Le respondió neutro.

Y es que lo que le pasara a aquella rata con la rabia le daba bastante –mucho- igual, ya que no solo le había arruinado una manga de su preciosa y elegante camisa blanca, sino que encima le había dejado algún que otro arañazo en el rostro cuando se había subido encima de él aquella mañana. Sumado al enorme bulto de su frente causado por la agresión de Mimi, aquel día estaba realmente irresistible –ironía-.

Miró de reojo a la dueña de dicho animal, y pensó seriamente en quien sería más insoportable, si la dueña o el perro. Rió muy suavemente al no estar realmente seguro de la respuesta y esta lo miró interrogante.

-Vaya, sabes reír-Dejó caer.

-Claro que se reír-Le respondió volviendo la vista a la carretera. Solo le faltaba estamparse con el coche.

-Estas más guapo cuando ríes, deberías hacerlo más-Le comentó como quien comenta a una vecina que en el tiempo han dicho que va a llover.-Esa cara de rancio no te favorece-

Ignoró esa agradable sensación que le produjo ser alagado –bueno, técnicamente- por aquella diva tan insoportable y extraña y siguió conduciendo. Al rato llegaron al centro comercial y tras preguntarle como tenía más o menos la nevera se hizo una idea de lo que debía de comprar puesto que ella no parecía muy acostumbrada a hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía que productos solía consumir habitualmente.

-Normalmente siempre tenía a alguien que me hiciera la compra, no me dejaban salir al supermercado porque siempre se arman muchos escándalos-Se excusó algo sonrojada.

Y así pasaron el día hasta la hora de comer. Volvieron a discutir cuando ella sugirió hacerlo en un Mc Donald's y él se negó rotundamente. Al final acabaron en un restaurante bastante modesto pero donde Yamato había comido varias veces y la comida realmente estaba buenísima. A diferencia del centro comercial ahí si se armó bastante revuelo con la presencia de la modelo. Firmó varios autógrafos y se hizo cantidad de fotos con varias personas del local.

Tras eso volvieron al coche y se digirieron a casa de la modelo. Ayudó a cargar las numerosas bolsas de ropa y de comida a Mimi y después de que la rata, que parecía haberse vuelto loca porque no paraba de correr y ladrar se le intentase tirar encima de nuevo, se retiró a su casa.

-Bueno, pues entonces hasta mañana no hay más que hacer, ¿verdad?-Preguntó la castaña una vez hubieron dejado todo el alimento bien colocado en la nevera.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza.-Mañana tengo que pasar a las nueve, queda a avisada Tachikawa. Si no está puntual en la puerta y entro espero que no me agreda de nuevo, al menos-

Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario del rubio y frunció el ceño-Ya me disculpé, no volverá a pasar-Se excusó-Bueno, hasta mañana Yamato-san-Se despidió de él antes de cerrar la puerta que marcaba el final de su jornada de aquel día.

Libertad, vendita libertad.

* * *

><p>Condujo esta vez sin prisa ni agobio por las carreteras de la ciudad. Ni llegaba tarde a ningún sitio–cosa que no volvería a pasar <strong>nunca<strong> más- ni tenía a una insoportable copiloto taladrándole la cabeza cada diez segundos. Dios, ahora que no estaba allí Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba tan tranquilo y relajado…

Realmente aquella muchacha resultaría un buen dolor de cabeza. Solo esperaba poder aplacar un poco aquella forma de ser tan peculiar e irritante de la castaña.

Una vez llegó a su casa se encontró una muy grata sorpresa; Taichi volvía a estar allí como Pedro por su casa. Lo miró ceñudo antes de que este se acercase a él ansioso. Su hermano al escuchar revuelo salió de la cocina e hizo exactamente igual que el castaño.

-Cuéntanoslo todo-Esta vez se ahorró la jartada de preguntas y fue directo al grano.

-Primero me gustaría relajarme, si no es mucha molestia-Le dijo sarcástico.

-No claro, siéntete como en tu casa-Bromeó el castaño.

Matt lo fulminó con la mirada algo irritado y se desplomó en el sofá. Sin poder evitarlo miró a su mejor amigo; Mimi Tachikawa le había recordado a él en muchos sentidos. Seguramente harían una buena pareja de locos, pero la idea de tener que soportar a aquella mujer y a su mejor amigo como novios se le hizo espeluznante. Ambos juntos serían como una bomba atómica.

-¿En qué piensas hermano?-Preguntó Takeru- Te noto algo agotado, ¿acaso te fue mal con Tachikawa?-Preguntó de nuevo-¿Y qué te ha pasado en la cara? Esta mañana no tenías esos arañazos…-

Como se notaba que era su hermano, lo conocía a la perfección. Muy a su pesar, comenzó a relatar a Takeru y Taichi su mañana y medio día con Mimi. Sus impresiones sobre ella y sobretodo su agresión, sus reacciones y el insoportable de su chihuahua.

Al acabar, sus confidentes se deshicieron en risas. Tanto, que incluso Taichi empezó a llorar de risa.

-T-te….t-te…-Dijo con dificultad-¡¿Te ha arreado una hostia con un jarro?-Gritó riéndose.

-A mí no me hace gracia…-Susurró cabreado Matt. ¿Por qué en vez de reírse no se compadecían de él? ¡Aquel día había sido humillante, frustrante y agotador!

-Mimi Tachikawa parece una persona muy divertida-Aportó su hermano menor a la conversación. Yamato lo fulminó a el también con la mirada-Quiero decir, parece buena muchacha…osea…-Intentó explicarse-Que por lo que has dicho… bueno, tiene sus defectos como todos pero no parece tan mala como la pintas-

Y por raro que sonase, encontró que su hermano en cierta manera tenía razón. Siempre podía mirarlo por un pequeño lado positivo, y es que le podía haber tocado alguien peor.

-Yo quiero conocerla-Expresó Taichi-Debe ser…genial-

-Sí, genial-Dijo Matt irónicamente-Haríais una buena pareja-

El castaño lo miró emocionado-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó emocionado.

-Por supuesto, estáis los dos igual de locos-

Los tres rieron con la broma. Al rato Taichi se retiró hacia su casa puesto que aquel día entrenaba por la tarde y así pudo dejar a Yamato y Takeru solos, no sin antes haberle hecho un exhausto interrogatorio sobre Mimi. Matt suspiró de cansancio; al menos el interrogatorio solo había durado un par de horas.

-Así que…has llegado tarde por primera vez a un sitio-Dejó caer su hermano-Mimi Tachikawa debe ser increíble-

-Increíblemente molesta-Escupió-Es mil veces peor que Tai, él al menos no tiene voz de pito-

-Bueno hermano, piensa que ella se comporta a como la han acostumbrado a hacerlo-Matt elevó una ceja. Parecía que su hermana era ella no él, no paraba de defenderla-Piensa en lo bueno; te podría haber tocado una de esas estrellitas insoportables que piden cosas imposibles, arman escándalos y tratan a los demás como una basura-

-Sí…tienes razón-Dijo tras meditarlo.

-Por lo que has dicho, ella no es de ese tipo de personas-

-No, no lo parece de momento-

Su hermano sonrió amable, como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Entonces, no deberías ser tan duro con ella, no crees? Mira a Tai, es prácticamente igual a como la has descrito y sin embargo no deja de ser tu mejor amigo-Argumentó-No creo que debas ser tan crítico, todos tenemos defectos-

Como siempre, su hermano era el único que conseguía hacerlo bajar de la burra. Analizó sus palabras y se dio cuenta que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Además, solo había pasado un día con ella, tal vez los demás que venían por delante no serían tan ajetreados.

-Parece una chica divertida, aprovecha eso y disfruta haciendo tu trabajo-

A veces odiaba a su hermano, parecía más maduro y razonable que él, y eso que era el menor. Lo miró a los ojos y se relajó un poco.

-Bueno…-Pareció ceder-Pero no volveré a llegar tarde-

Ambos rieron y así, Matt se retiró a descansar a su habitación dada por finalizada la conversación. Mientras, Takeru se quedó en el comedor. Este aun seguía sorprendido; nunca había visto a Yamato tan agotado por culpa de alguien-ni siquiera del intenso de Taichi- ni tampoco nadie nunca había conseguido que este se retrasase ni un minuto de su reloj.

Sonrió divertido.

Por primera vez veía sentimientos más humanos en el serio y frio Yamato Ishida. Sí, de vez en cuando bromeaba, pero solo entre amigos. Fuera de su círculo de amistades era alguien muy cerrado y distante.

Tal vez aquella muchacha loca podría cambiar un poco a su hermano.

_Tal vez_…Ella lo volvería **loco**. En el buen sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>C o n t i n u a r á<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh sí, no puedo creérmelo. Primer capítulo y 21 páginas de Word! xDDDD Espero no haberme excedido y que no se haya hecho pesado el chapt. Como es el primero, y es algo así como una intro, tal vez no les ha parecido muy interesante…Pero tengo la intención de que a lo largo del fic pasen situaciones graciosas. No sé porqué pero me encanta escribir escenas con <em>Sugar<em> jajajaja el drama no me va mucho…así que no creo que haya mucho en la historia.

¡Es mi primer Mimato, espero que no sean malos conmigo!

**Yo ya he cumplido currándome una historia, ahora les toca a ustedes mostrarme sus opiniones, apoyo, criticas, etc …**

_-¿Qué me dejas un_ **R E V I E W **_porfavor?_-

ATT; _A_**gridulce-**


End file.
